


Teacher's Mate

by larrycocaine



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Luke, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha Michael, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Ashton Irwin, Beta Calum Hood, Boys in Skirts, Doctor Edward Styles, Doctor Zayn Malik, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, High School Student Louis Tomlinson, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Music Teacher Niall Horan, Musician Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, References to Knotting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Student Louis Tomlinson, Teacher Liam Payne, Teacher Marcel, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Student Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycocaine/pseuds/larrycocaine
Summary: They waited 2 hours before their mate opened his eyes, confusion evident on his face? “Where am I?” he asked confused, seeing tears on his mate’s faces. “You’re at the hospital, Pup” Edward said, his voice cracking, realizing Louis was going to be okay. Louis began to panic, sitting up quickly, one hand on his stomach, the other holding himself up, “is my baby okay?”.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852912
Comments: 51
Kudos: 195





	1. Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> We are back with the sequel! I'm so excited. There will be some changes in the sequel. There will be a lot of smut. If you don't like smut, you're probably going to want to click away now.

It’s been a month and a half since Louis ended up in the hospital, and the triplets have grown even more protective over the omega. They had tossed out every baking supply, every spice, everything that Amelia could have tainted. They weren’t going to let something happen to their mate or their pups. Louis found out he was pregnant the day before he was poisoned. He was at work and Gemma had come up to him, giving him a big hug, and she noticed his scent had changed. Louis told her that she was crazy, there was no way he was pregnant. Edward had him on the best birth control he could get, but the doctor hadn’t considered the fact he had three mates. That was three times the chances that it would fail. 

The omega had taken a test the next morning, getting a positive result. He had planned to tell his alphas that night before they went to bed, but he had ended up in the hospital before that. When Louis came to, he was worried seeing he was in the hospital, not knowing how long he had been there. The wolfsbane had caused confusion, but all the omega could think about was his pup. The alphas were shocked by his words, Edward even more so, he couldn’t believe he didn’t notice his mate’s change of scent. The doctor had ordered a bunch of tests to make sure his baby was going to be okay. When they did an ultrasound, they found two fetuses. His omega was having twins.

Louis was now two and a half months pregnant, and was finally showing. The omega stood in the bathroom after his shower, turning every so often to look at the small bump he was sporting. In the mirror he could see how small he looked, but he felt pride surge through him. He was scared what the future would hold for him and his pup, but he knew that no matter what, he’d always love them. The omega got dressed, deciding on a black pleated skirt that fell mid thigh, pairing it with a baby blue tshirt. The shirt was long enough to cover his growing bump, making the omega feel more comfortable. The only people who knew Louis was pregnant were his mates, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Gemma and Anne. They decided they didn’t want to tell anyone else until he was further along, that included Louis’ classmates. Luckily for the omega, he didn’t suffer from morning sickness yet, and he could continue to hide his pregnancy.

The omega found all three of his mates downstairs by the front door, all ready to start with their day. Harry was going to help his mum at the cafe. The middle alpha had started going in for a few hours every morning to freshly bake, helping the young beta cook out. Dilan had never baked before in his life, and normally Anne would bake everything fresh in the mornings. Harry wanted to get out of the house in the morning, and since they now lived closer to the cafe, he figured spending some time with his mum would be good. Edward was still working at the emergency room, and was still loving his new position. The new position made it easier for him to take time off work for Louis’ appointments. The alpha had become obsessed with his omega’s health, making sure the three of them were perfect.

The eldest alpha let out a low growl before pulling the omega close to his chest, Louis’ back to him as Edward slipped a hand under the omegas skirt. “You’re lucky I have to go to work right now, Pup.” He said lowly, his lips against the omega’s neck, “otherwise you’d be bent over the side of the couch”. The omega let out a whine, feeling himself becoming slick. The pregnancy had made the 4 mates even more turned on then before, all of the hormones messing with them. “Edward, come on. Stop starting stuff you can’t finish” Marcel chuckled, trying to ignore Louis’ sweet scent, “I’m the one that has to suffer in the car on the way to school”. The youngest triplet, made Edward let go of the omega, his eyes darkening. “You better chill out, Louis. I don’t have time to knot you before my first class” the youngest said as he said goodbye to his brothers. 

“That’s not fair” the omega pouted in the passenger seat of Marcel’s car, his arms crossed as his face was still bright pink. “Maybe if you got up earlier, you could have had Edward’s knot, but none of us have the time in the morning. You now he just loves to get you all worked up” the alpha said as he drove, “but you do need to calm down before we get to the school. I really don’t need you sitting in your class smelling like that. I can’t kill everyone”. The alpha knew it was mostly due to the hormones, but Marcel was a lot more protective over his mate, the urge to protect him from everyone was stronger than ever. “Don’t talk to me like that, Marcie. I’m pregnant. I just need all of your knots at all time” the omega said, tears in his eyes.

The alpha looked over to his pouty mate, letting out a sigh. “Fine, come to my class during lunch. I won’t knot you, but I’ll fuck you. Is that a decent compromise?” Marcel asked, his hand now resting on the younger boy’s thigh. This immediately brightened Louis' face as he nodded, “yes! Yes!” The promise he’d get sex, made his whole mood change. It’s like everything was better. All the alpha could think was ‘damn mood swings’. When they arrived at the school, Louis pressed a kiss to his mate’s lips before saying goodbye, rushing off to his first class. Throughout his first two classes, all the omega could focus on was his alpha’s promise. He did everything he could to not get worked up, knowing he had to wait for lunchtime. 

The omega couldn’t run any faster from the music room as soon as the lunch bell had rung. He did have to hold his skirt down as he ran through the crowded hall, making it to Marcel’s classroom in under 2 minutes. The teacher was just finishing up with a student as his omega reached the door, panting a bit as he held onto the door frame. The alpha couldn’t help but chuckle, telling the student he’d see them in class tomorrow. As the bet walked by Louis, the omega walked into the classroom. “Lock the door, Bunny” the alpha’s back was turned as he erased the board in front of him, before he tugged at his collar nervously. This was the first time he was going to have sex in his classroom, and he was beyond nervous. It was very taboo to have sex with your student, but atleast Louis was his mate. 

Louis locked the classroom door before walking up to the alpha, dropping his book bag on one of the front desks. Louis had envisioned having sex with his alpha in this very classroom for over a year, long before they had mated. The omega felt the slick he was producing as he thought about what was about to happen. Marcel’s nose twitched as he could smell the want radiating off of his omega, and the sweet scent of his mate’s slick. The alpha decided they’d take this slow, and he was definitely going to let his omega work off his energy. “Edward would give you shit about running, you know that right?” the alpha said sternly, grabbing his omega’s chin with his right hand, knowing his mate loved when the alphas were rougher and more dominating.

“But Edward isn’t here to yell at me, is he?” The omega responded as his eyes started turning more grey, a whimper coming out of his mouth as he spoke. “No he’s not, Bunny” the alpha nodded, “I think you need to work your energy off. I need you to be focused in my class, hmm?”. Louis smiled, nodding his head excitedly. “How do you want to do this, baby?” the alpha would give Louis anything he wanted. Without words, Louis led his mate to his chair, pushing the alpha to make him sit down. “Like this” he said, before he sat on top of his alpha’s lap. The chair was wide enough that Louis could kneel on the seat as he sat on his alpha. They’ve never done anything like this at school, but the omega has napped in this same position on this chair. 

The alpha ran his hand up Louis’ thighs, as he attacked the side of his neck, peppering kisses and small bites across the skin. The omega whimpered and whined as his alpha did that, feeling as Marcel ran his palm around the smaller boy’s hip and to his ass. With both hands, the alpha grabbed the omega’s cheeks, roughly massaging them. The three alphas had such a thing for the omegas plump ass, and couldn’t get enough of it. Louis let out a breathy moan as Marcel moved the omega’s panties to the side. The alpha’s large finger was quickly covered in slick as he slipped a finger inside of his omega. He could physically feel how much Louis needed this. 

The omega couldn’t help but to grind down on the digit, begging for another. It’s not like the triplets didn’t have sex with their omega often, but lately Louis’ been feeling the need to constantly be knotted. With three alphas you’d think that would be possible, but they couldn’t keep up with his demands. “Alpha, please” the omega whined as the alpha nibbled at his mating mark. Marcel gave into his please, a second finger slipped past Louis rim, working the omega open. He knew the omega could probably take him right now, but he knew Louis was enjoying this. The panting and whines coming from his mate grew to be too much, so the alpha reached between them, pulling his cock out. 

“You better stay quiet, baby, can’t have anyone knowing that we’re in here, okay?” his tone was dominant, and Louis couldn’t agree quicker. If he had thought about it beforehand, he probably would have gagged his omega, but his lips would have to be good enough. The alpha helped Louis lower himself down onto his cock, the omegas slick being more than enough for the omega’s heat to swallow him whole. “Fu-” Louis started before his alpha’s lips were against his, muffling his moan. The alpha bottomed out into his omega quickly, letting Louis adjust before he motioned for his omega to take charge. 

The smaller boy worked himself at a good pace, each time bottoming out completely. The omega felt full, content, and in love with his alpha. Marcel worked Louis’ mouth open before slipping his tongue between his lips. The alpha let Louis continue to work for it, hoping this would tire the omega out enough. Everything was going great until Marcel’s hands rubbed against Louis’ tummy. The alpha’s eyes sprung open, looking into Louis’ near grey ones. “Fuck, Lou, baby, you’re showing” that probably shouldn’t turn the alpha on even more, but it did, “shit, fuck, yeah I did that to you” he growled, rubbing more at the bump. It was very obvious from the start that Harry and Marcel both had a strange fascination with wanting to knock up their mate, and Marcel’s brain was telling him he had to get Louis even more pregnant. 

“I’m going to fill you up until you can’t walk anymore” he growled, his hips now thrusting up, meeting Louis’ before the boy could bring himself down. 

The thrusts were hard and fast, the omega now staying in place, letting his alpha do all the work. “I want you to fill me up” the omega agreed, with a moan, hiding his face in his alpha’s neck, trying to muffle his noises. The smaller boy’s cock was still trapped in his panties, now caught between the two mates, being roughly rubbed against. Louis was holding off from his high, wanting this to last longer. The rough movements from his mate, made the omega feel on top of the world. The room smelled of sex, and in this moment, Marcel didn’t care. 

His movements came to a stutter as both mates came, neither noticing that Marcel had accidentally knotted the omega. Louis could feel Marcel pulsing inside of him, steady streams of come filling the boy. As the two mates panted, Louis tried to get off Marcel before his eyes widened. Both of them could feel the tug, the teacher letting out a quiet “fuck”. “I thought you weren’t going to knot me?” the omega said quietly. “I wasn’t supposed to” the alpha responded, looking at the clock on the wall, “fuck, class starts in 5 minutes. Fuck!”. The alpha was freaking out a bit, he knew he could be knotted with his mate for over an hour and they both had class in 5 minutes. 

The alpha grabbed his phone from his desk, calling the only person who could save them right now. “Liam, I need you to bring your keys and Niall’s heat spray. I fucked up” he said into the phone before hanging up. The other alpha knocked twice on Marcel’s classroom door, before unlocking it himself, closing it behind him. He turned the lock to make sure nobody would come back in. “Jesus christ you two” Liam chuckled. He went through this with Niall his first year teaching, but had no one to save them. The alpha opened every window in the classroom, turning the two standing fans on too for good measure. “I didn’t mean to knot him” Marcel tried explaining to Liam. 

Louis had his face hidden in Marcel’s neck, his face bright red. Just knowing that Liam knew they were knotted right this very minute, made the omega want to die in shame. “You’re fine baby. Liam’s got an omega, he understands” the alpha promised, kissing Louis’ head. The other alpha sprayed the classroom with Niall’s heat spray. It was a spray used to mask the scent of slick, sex and heat. Liam and Niall may have had a whole thing about fucking in classrooms over the years. “This should help cover everything, but what are you going to do about your lesson?” Liam asked with a chuckle. “Could you grab the tests right here, and put them on each desk? I don’t want anyone coming close to Louis like this” the alpha explained, “I’ll just say Louis’ sick if questions arise”. 

As Liam put tests on each desk he couldn’t help but ask, “how did you accidentally pop your knot?”. “I found out Louis has a bump” the teacher admitted. “You and Harry really are freaks with your breeding fascination, huh? He’s already pregnant Marcel, you can’t just get him more pregnant” being best friends with the triplets for years meant that Liam knew way too much about their sex lives. “I know that… but my dick doesn’t.”. “Well I sprayed and opened the windows, you should be okay” Liam said as the bell rang, “good luck mate”.

Louis kept his head in Marcel’s neck, feeling each time the alpha’s come filled him. Students started filing into the classroom, one by one, groaning when they found the tests on their desks. As everyone finally settled down, Marcel spoke up. “Today we are doing our test, it's an open book test. Once you finish, please leave your papers on your desk. You can leave as soon as you’re done. You can start your weekend early”. The students seemed excited by that, all of them hurrying to finish as soon as they could. 

Throughout the test, Louis would occasionally let out quiet moans and whimpers, feeling full but oddly turned on with the thought of being knotted in front of the whole class without them knowing. Marcel rubbed Louis’ back, giving a low warning to his omega to keep his noises to a minimum. The alphas knot had the omega all stretched out, but he silently wished he had two inside of him. As soon as everyone had left, Marcel’s knot was down enough that he could now pull out. The alpha fixed the omega’s panties to cover him up. “We are going to do that again” Marcel finally said, “I don’t know why, but the thought of any of them catching us made it so much better”. The omega nodded “I was going to say the same thing”. As Louis got off the chair, Marcel finally got a good look at Louis’ bump, his lower abdomen even more swollen due to the knot he just took, “I wish I could actually get you even more pregnant, as dumb as that sounds”.


	2. I Wanna Stay With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for 2 months, I just needed a break in-between writing Teacher's Pet and this sequel, but I'm back and will be posting updates a lot more frequently <3  
> -A

The morning started the same way they have been the last few weeks, loud arguing and tears. The youngest triplet was sitting on the edge of the bed, running his right hand through his chocolate brown curls, trying to will himself to stay calm. “Just wear the leggings” the middle triplet said, his normally rough morning voice tinged with a hint of exasperation. Harry tried handing the small omega the folded black fabric in his hands. “I don’t want to wear leggings” Louis responded, emphasizing the word want. He huffed out a breath as he ripped the black leggings out of Harry’s hands, throwing the pair roughly to the floor. “What the fuck, Louis?” the alpha spit out with a low growl. Normally that tone would quiet the omega down, but it riled the pregnant boy up. “I told you I didn’t want to wear them. Do you never listen or are you just fucking stupid?” the omega pushed the taller alpha out of his way, stomping across the room before he turned and snapped at the other alpha, “what are you looking at? Do you find this amusing?”. 

“You know if Edward was up here right now, he would have already taken you over his knee” Marcel replied as calmly as he could muster. The youngest alpha watched as the omega shook with anger. You would have thought one of the triplets had angered the small thing, but his emotions were stirred up by a pair of blue jeans. “Well then call him up here then. I’m not scared of him” the high pitched growl that came from the back of Louis’ throat was echoed with the low growls from both Harry and Marcel. At that, the bedroom door opened, revealing a tired Edward. The eldest alpha had gotten stuck with night shifts the last two weeks and could barely keep his eyes open when he arrived home.

He could immediately feel the tension in the air, and could smell Louis’ anger that was rolling off the omega in waves. The bitter scent of an angry omega made the alpha’s nose twitch, the alpha within him sparking. “What’s wrong, Pup?” he asked quietly as he stepped forward, walking deeper into their bedroom. He knew his brothers were watching him as he pulled their omega into his arms, rubbing at the soft spot on the back of Louis’ neck. The omega’s anger immediately dissipated as he stuck his nose in the crook of Edward’s neck, inhaling the oddly comforting sterile scent that covered the alpha. As soon as the anger was gone, tears slipped down Louis’ face, his small hands laid on Edward’s broad chest. “Shhh, it’s okay Princess, I’m here now, it’s alright”. 

Harry and Marcel locked eyes with each other before they both let out a quiet breath of relief. The alphas hated arguing with their mate, but they were also a tad jealous that Edward has been able to calm the omega down so easily. They knew it was just the mood swings, but it still stung. “What’s gotten you so upset, Pup? Hmm?” Edward knew his brothers were upset over this interaction, but the only person who mattered right now was Louis. “Didn’t fit” the omega mumbled, his hot breath hitting Edward’s cool skin. As he continued to sniffle, Edward placed a soft kiss to the smaller boy’s hair. “What didn’t fit?” the alpha asked calmly. When the omega was upset, Edward knew he needed to tread carefully. “My jeans” he said with a quiet, choked sob, “I’m too fat”. “You’re not fat, Princess. We’ve been over this, you getting bigger just shows that our babies are healthy and growing properly”. 

“I tried to give him leggings and he just threw them to the floor” Harry spoke up, “him and Marcel have been fighting for an hour or so, I tried to help and he just got more angry”. Edward looked at both of his brothers before shaking his head softly. Louis’ ever changing emotions had been hard for the three alphas to handle, it was a work in progress for them all. Edward knew his brothers had meant well, but they never really experienced the whiplash of pregnancy emotions before. With Amelia, Edward never had to deal with her, but his brothers were always able to calm her down easily. With Louis, it was harder. His reactions to anything and everything were unpredictable. 

The omega had also been choosing favourites lately, some days he only wanted Marcel, others were Harry days, but right now, the three alphas knew it was an Edward kind of day. “You know you need to apologize, Pup. You can’t be throwing stuff, it’s rude” the alpha said quietly, “now, you, Marcel and Harry are going to be running late, are you going to get dressed?”. The omega shook his head, “I wanna stay with you” he said quietly, “please, Alpha”. The alphas knew that it would be another fight if they tried to send the omega to school, so the eldest alpha let out a small “okay”. At that word, Marcel got off the end of the bed, walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready wordlessly. Harry placed a soft kiss to Louis’ head as he walked by, “I love you, baby. I’ll see you after your appointment, okay?” he said quietly, “I’m sorry I got frustrated with you”. A quiet “I love you” was said in response, before Harry excited the room. Marcel said his goodbyes before following his brother, leaving Edward and Louis alone in the bedroom. 

“I need to get a shower before I go to bed, want to take one with me?”. Edward knew he didn’t even have to ask as Louis let out a squeal of happiness. The omega made his way into the large ensuite bathroom, the cool tile below his feet. Their bathroom in the new house was bigger, brighter and just prettier. It had easily become one of Louis’ favourite places, enjoying a nice bubble bath a few times a week. This early in the pregnancy, Louis wasn’t allowed to have hot baths as it wasn’t safe for the two babies he was carrying. If his body temperature raised too much, it might cause reduced blood flow. As a Doctor, Edward knew that could send his pups into distress, so he would constantly check the temperature in the bath. He did the same thing with the water in the shower. 

Louis stood patiently as Edward ran his hand under the showerhead, making sure the temperature was safe for his mate. The omega hated it, he loved having showers that turned his skin pink from the hot water, but he knew this was one of the ways Edward could show his love. “Is it almost ready?” the younger boy asked curiously, watching as his alpha turned around to face him. “Yeah, it should be fine” he responded with a nod. The alpha took grip on the bottom of the shirt Louis was wearing, lifting it slowly over the omega’s head. Louis returned the favour by helping Edward out of his work clothes, letting the fabric hit the floor. One of them would pick it up later, so Louis wasn’t concerned. 

The first step into the shower covered the omega with warmth. Sure it wasn’t as nice as his showers a few months ago, but it still felt good on his skin. His muscles were sore, as well as his skin where his bump was starting to swell. His hips hurt as his body continued growing, making space for the two small beings inside him. The relief he felt when the water touched his back was incredible. Edward stepped in the shower behind Louis, allowing the omega to stand under the running water, not wanting him to get cold. “You look so beautiful like this” the alpha finally said after a moment, taking a loofah from where it was hung in the shower, squirting a lightly scented vanilla body wash onto it. He washed Louis’ body, making sure to be extra careful. He rubbed the loofah over the omega’s small bump which sent tingles through Louis’s body.

“I can’t wait to see them today. Are you ready for your appointment?” Edward asked as he continued washing his mate. “Yes and no” he answered honestly, “you’re going to make them do blood work again, I hate that so much. But they said we may be able to hear their heartbeats this appointment!”. 12 weeks was typically when they could hear their hearts beating, but they could sometimes hear it at a 10 week appointment. The omega was hopeful he wouldn’t have to wait another 3 weeks for his first week of the 2nd trimester appointment. “Remember Princess, don’t get too excited, we don’t know if they’ll be able to hear it yet”. Louis let out a little pouty huff at that, but decided to continue washing his hair instead of giving an actual response. Edward took his time washing the both of them before he turned the water off. The alpha grabbed one of the big fluffy white towels, wrapping his omega up in it before grabbing one for himself. They both got dressed quietly, Edward opting for a pair of boxers while Louis chose one of his alphas’ tshirts and a pair of panties. The two fell asleep with Louis’ head on his alpha’s chest and Edward’s arm protectively wrapped around his mate, his hand resting softly on the omega’s bump.

A few hours later, the pair were seated in the waiting room, the omega’s knee was bouncing anxiously. Edward placed a calming hand on Louis’ knee, rubbing it gently. Before Edward could say anything, they were interrupted by their ultrasound tech. “Dr Styles, Mr. Styles, if you’re ready, I can take you both back to do your ultrasound” the bubbly beta said with a smile. Edward was pretty well known within this hospital, so it was hard for them to not get special treatment. Their doctors, nurses, techs, everyone who took care of Louis or the triplets were the best staff within the hospital. It could take the average person months to get in with Louis’ doctor, but Edward was able to get him in on the same day Louis was in the emergency room. 

Their ultrasound tech was named Lonnie York, she was highly regarded within the hospital. She was the best of the best so to speak. Louis absolutely adored her. Curly brown hair and sunkissed skin, the brightest smile and the overall feeling of comfort patients felt in her company was what made her one of Louis’ favourite people. “How have you been doing, Lou?” she asked sweetly as the door closed behind them. Within the comforts of the room, formalities were changed to something more casual. “I’ve been pretty good” the omega started as he sat down on the bed, the feeling of the uncomfortable medical exam bed below him. “Any new symptoms? I know last appointment you were having some heartburn and nausea” Lonnie said softly as she turned her equipment on, warming the bottle of gel in her hands. “I’ve been more tired than normal, and I’ve noticed I’ve started to get motion sickness more easily when I’m in the car. But my alphas have been making me sit in the front passenger seat to help some” he explained as he laid back.

“He’s been having more mood swings lately, but I know that’s typical” Edward spoke up. He knew Lonnie before Louis had met her, she’s done rounds in the ER on occasion. He was so thankful he was able to get her worked into Louis’ appointments, he trusted the beta. She let out a chuckle before she gave Louis a pointed look, shaking her head in amusement, “so you’ve been fighting your alphas some more?”. She found it funny that someone would ‘stand up’ to Edward. He was a respected doctor, and she enjoyed hearing what Louis had been fighting him on. “I wouldn’t be fighting them if they weren’t being dumb” Louis mumbled, accompanied by an eyeroll from Edward. “He fought with Harry and Marcel earlier about wearing leggings. I arrived home just at the end of the fight” the alpha explained with a smirk, “I’m the only one of my brothers who finds the fights amusing. I guess I just have more practice with being patient”. “You just think it’s hot when I yell at you, which is pretty fucked up, Doctor”. Lonnie laughed at that, “you always say such beautiful things to Dr Styles in my presence and I love it Louis. Alright, let’s see if we can get a good look at these two pups”.

Louis lifted up his shirt before Lonnie had spread the gel on his taut skin. It took a moment or two before the omega could see the two fetuses on the screen. “They’re bigger now,” Louis said in awe, staring intently at the screen. Edward was doing the same, trying to make sure his pups were doing good, it was the one flaw with being in the medical field, he always had to read Louis’ medical notes and test results, he needed to know exactly how Louis was doing. “Yes they are, they’re about the size of strawberries now” The tech said with a smile. “It feels like they’re bigger, I couldn’t fit in my jeans earlier today” Louis admitted. “Well your body is making sure there’s a cushion between them and the outside world, making sure the little ones are safe”. 

Lonnie took a few pictures of the twins before wrapping up her portion of the appointment, “alright, after this Nettie will be in to do bloodwork and then you can see Dr. Wessex. Now let’s see if we can hear their heartbeats”. Louis held his breath, doing his best to try and hear the heartbeats. At first they heard nothing and Louis felt a bit disappointed, but just as Lonnie was going to move the wand, they heard a soft ‘thud thud thud’, they could barely hear it over the machine, but it was there. A moment later a second set of ‘thuds’ were heard, nearly insync with the first set, but they could hear it. When Louis heard the second set, he let out a quiet, choked sob. “That’s my babies” he said shakily. When he made eye contact with Edward, he could see the tears welling up in the alpha’s eyes. “Those are our babies” Edward said softly. “They have pretty strong heartbeats, we usually can’t hear them before 12 weeks, but your two little ones are strong. Probably taking after their daddies as alphas in the future” Lonnie said sweetly as she recorded their heartbeats, “I’ll make sure you leave here today with a copy of their heartbeats, and new pictures”.


	3. I've Only Ever Wanted You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to write smut... I had a whole other plan for this chapter and then this happened. My bad.

“Give me the keys, Pup” the eldest triplet said, his voice stern as he had his omega pushed against the side of his suv. The hot tempered omega wasn’t giving in to the borderline alpha-voice order from his mate. “Get away Edward. I have shit to do” he growled out. It was June already, and the heat from the early summer month had only added to the shitstorm that was Louis’ mood swings. The omega was only 3 months along, but some days the alphas questioned how the hell they were going to make it through this. Edward’s hours had only increased at work, his schedule being more of a mess than his omega’s roller coaster like emotions. When he came home after a long day, he’d silently pray to whoever was listening that he’d make it through the front door to a civilized conversation from his brothers and mates instead of his omega’s bitter words. This morning, he didn’t even make it out of his car before he had to face the wrath of the smaller boy. Admittedly, Edward always thought Louis was the hottest thing when he was angry, but after a long, trying shift, all he wanted to do was sleep.

His eyes flickered momentarily to those of his younger brothers, the two alphas waiting on the porch with their arms crossed, unamused looks painted across their faces. They watched their older brother, watched how he gripped Louis’ right hip tightly with his left hand, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to hold the pissed off omega in place. “I said, give me the keys, Pup” the alpha repeated, his anger steadily matching Louis’ as he started to become more agitated by the blatant disrespect. “And I told you I had shit to do” the icy glare he was receiving from the omega was met with Edward’s own, “now get the fuck away from me!” he punctuated with a shove to the taller man’s chest. “I swear, Louis, I will pick you up, bring you back inside and throw you over my lap. You’re this close to it, and you know I’ll follow through” the alpha gripped both of Louis’ wrists in one hand, “if you’re going to act like a child, then I’ll treat you like one”.

“Why do you even fucking care? You’re never here anyway!” the smaller boy screeched as hot tears started to steadily stream down his face, his lips quivering with every word. He tried pulling his wrists away, but he was no match to Edward’s strength. The alpha’s nostrils flared at that, and if he was a cartoon character then there would be hot steam coming out of his ears at this point. “I have work, Louis. I’m doing what I can to be able to continue to give you the life of luxury! I’m making sure we have money saved up so that our pups never have to know what struggling is like! You know this!” His work schedule had been a hot topic whenever the omega wanted a cheap jab at the eldest brother. Since Edward took the job as head of ER, he had been forced to put a lot more hours in, the job was demanding, but it was better money for him and his mates. “You’re probably not even at work! It’s some coverup so you can go fuck around with other omegas because you don’t love me anymore!” he cried even more, choking on air as he tried to breathe properly. 

“I’d never cheat on you, Louis and you know this! Not once have I ever even thought about it!” the alpha felt disgusted by that accusation, “I’ve only ever wanted you!”. “I’m too fat and ugly for you now! I know you’re sleeping around” the omega continued to fight, struggling to free his wrists. “Oh really? What makes you think I’m sleeping around? Hmm?” Edward asked with his eyebrows raised, lowering his forehead to rest against Louis’, eye to eye with the smaller boy. “I found the panties,” the omega confessed through another sob. This immediately confused the alpha, letting go of his wrists. “What panties?” his words were said lowly, the confusion evident in his words. “The red lacey pair” the omega huffed, “I found them under your side of the bed”. “Can you show me them?” Edward asked, his voice soft.

Louis stomped away from the car, brushing past his other two alphas. The three brothers followed behind their pregnant omega, making sure he wasn’t at risk of tripping up the stairs as he continued to stomp up them. The omega swung the door open to their bedroom, the silver coloured knob banging against the snow coloured walls. He sank to his knees on Edward’s side of the bed, grabbing something from under the bed and throwing it at his alpha’s, it hit Edward right in the face. The alpha only had to look at the pair of panties for a moment before he started laughing, the other two alphas doing the same when they saw the lace fabric. “What the fuck are you laughing about? Are you all in on this? You’re all fucking some omega in my bed?!” 

“We’re not fucking an omega besides you, Princess” the eldest said with a laugh, “did you happen to pull these out of a box that has a gold bow on the top?”. “So what if it came out of a box?” Louis had no idea why the three older men were still laughing, Marcel walking over to the other side of the bed, pulling the now open box from underneath it. He rested the black box on top of the freshly made bed. “Strip, bunny,” Marcel said with a smile. “No, I'm not stripping,” he said stubbornly, still not understanding what was going on. Harry walked up behind his mate, placing his large hands on the small swollen bump the omega was already sporting. He placed soft kisses down Louis’ neck, nicking the tan skin with his teeth. “Behave for your alphas, baby boy” Harry said, his hot breath fanning the boy’s neck before sucking a mark where his healed mating bite was, the omega’s knees nearly buckling, “go on baby, strip for us”.

Louis’ mood quickly changed, feeling more submissive now, wanting to be good for his alphas. His anger long gone as he slowly slipped himself out of the light blue sweatpants, letting Harry pull his shirt off, leaving him in his white satin panties, bump fully exposed. “Now, this was supposed to be a lovely surprise for you, Pup, but you had to go ruin it” Edward teased, holding the red lace up for the omega to see the panties. Marcel pulled the remaining part of the lingerie set out, a matching red lace babydoll being held up by the teacher. “You mentioned the other day how you didn’t feel pretty. So I went out and picked you up something to make you feel pretty, bunny” He admitted with a bright smile, “we were going to give it to you tonight”. 

“Let’s get you into it, Princess, come here” Edward said as he sat on the corner of the bed, holding the panties in his hand. He helped Louis change into them before Marcel helped him put on the baby doll. The mostly see through material landed just below his bump, like one of his pretty dresses. His three alphas whistled at their mate as he blushed, noticing his chest had started swelling more as his pregnancy progressed. “We’re both about to miss work” Harry said to his brother, “call Liam and have him cover your class, we won’t be in til after lunch”. Marcel could see the lust in Harry’s eyes, and he knew he looked the exact same way as they all hungrily stared at their pregnant mate. Harry moved to sit against the headboard, Edward moving to sit beside him. “Come here, Omega,” the middle triplet nearly purred. 

Louis crawled up the bed, allowing Harry to pull him up, straddling his alpha’s lap. “Look how beautiful our Omega looks, Edward” the alpha said as he reached out, rubbing at Louis’ bump. “Look at his nipples, Harry. They’re so hard” Edward said as he reached out to tweak Louis’ left nipple. Louis let out a hiss, but mid way through it turned into a breathy moan. “Seems a bit tender, but our good boy loves a little bit of pain, don’t you baby?” Harry tweaked with Louis’ right nipple, receiving a similar response from the omega. The two alphas continued to pinch, pull and twist the boy’s nipples until the younger boy was begging for them to do something more. The three alphas could smell the sweet scent of slick blanketing the room, knowing Louis was drenching his new pretty panties. “What should we do with him, brothers?” Edward asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Louis could cry right there, already knowing where this could go. 

“I still think he deserves a spanking for how he treated you earlier, Ed” Harry spoke up, “and then I think we should remind him who his alpha’s are, who he should be listening to. It’s not proper for our omega to yell and try and hit his alphas, isn’t that right Louis?”. The omega nodded his head, shame written on his face as he whimpered. He knew he needed his alphas to put him back in his place, it’s what was best for him and once he got that spanking, he knew he wouldn’t feel guilty for his actions earlier anymore. Edward laid a fluffy pillow over his lap before Louis laid himself across his alpha’s legs, face resting on Harry’s crotch as the alpha played with his hair soothingly. Marcel had joined them on the bed just as Edward’s palm connected with one of Louis’ ass cheeks, the alpha enjoying the way it bounced from the blow. 

The blows weren’t hard enough for Louis to even consider it a punishment, instead he found himself grinding his hips down, trying to get some friction. “We really need to figure out a better punishment, our omega seems to enjoy spanking too much” Marcel mused, pulling Louis’ panties to the side as he teased his rim with his finger. “You’re so wet” the teacher acknowledged, pushing past Louis’ rim, his finger being immediately welcomed by the omega’s needy hole. The omega pushed back, needing more from his alphas. “More, please” he whined. “What do you need, baby?” Harry asked, lifting the omega’s chin to see his eyes. “Anything. More. All of you” he begged with a whine, eyes starting to glaze over. This is exactly what Louis needed, he just needed all three of his mates. It had been so hard on the omega the last month or so, never having all three of his alphas home at the same time.

“Why don’t you suck Harry off, hmm? Show him you can be a good boy for us” Edward instructed. Louis immediately unbuttoned his alpha’s jeans, the alpha wriggling out of them, leaving himself in just his black boxers. Louis freed Harry’s cock, his mouth watering as he licked from the alpha’s balls to the tip of his dick. Harry moaned quietly, gripping the omega’s hair just as he took him in his mouth. Over the last 6 months, Louis had become more skilled when it came to blowjobs. Marcel had really enjoyed the classroom sex, and it turned into some more risky scenes. There had been a handful of times where Louis was hidden under the math teacher’s desk while class was in session, the alpha wearing a neutral face as his cock hit the back of the omega’s throat tears forming in his eyes. It was exhilarating for the pair, and soon Harry joined in with the risky school sex. 

Niall had walked in on them twice in the music room, and Harry wouldn’t admit it, but he loved having an actual audience. He had a conversation with his friends, and Niall, Liam and Zayn were all okay with watching him and Louis go at it, but so far they hadn’t set anything up. Harry was always a show off growing up, always wanting attention, so it didn’t surprise his brother’s when they had found out about Harry’s fantasies. Louis didn’t know how he felt about public sex, but he was okay with Niall, Zayn or Liam watching. For now it was still fantasy, none of them having decided if it would actually happen. Marcel had a student/teacher fantasy, and maybe that’s one of the reasons the alpha was originally drawn to Louis, but he was the only student he had ever wanted to be with. Edward loved the rougher side of sex, loved dominating his omega, and Louis loved when the alpha took over, letting his brain go numb so he didn’t have to think about anything that was stressing him out.

“How do you want to do this, Edward?” Marcel asked, now three fingers deep into Louis, “Harry’s not going to last much longer, but I know he’s been needing all three of us”. Because of Edward’s work schedule, as well as Harry starting to play at the local pubs again, Louis hadn’t had all three of his alphas at once in a while, and it had taken a toll on the omega’s mental health. He had become more anxious and it definitely didn’t help with his mood swings. The omega was already more needy when it came to sex lately, almost always needing atleast one of his mates. “We can both knot him” Edward decided, “you okay to finish with a blow job, Haz?” He checked with his brother. “Yeah but you two better hurry up, fuck, he’s gotten so good. I won’t be able to last much longer”.

The eldest alpha helped adjust their omega, moving him further down the bed so they had more room. It wasn’t the first time he’d have two of his alpha’s at once, so none of them were concerned. He was slick enough that Marcel was able to bottom out quickly, Edward pushing in beside him, filling their omega more than you’d think possibly, but his body was made for this, and he loved it. His whimpers and moans were muffled by Harry’s member still in his mouth. The oldest and youngest alphas had figured out what pace worked best for them, constantly keeping Louis filled. The sound of skin slapping skin as well as the soft choking sounds from Louis filled the room. Edward held Louis’ hips up so he wasn’t lying on his stomach. Very quickly Marcel and Edward knotted their mate, Harry reaching his peak at the same time.

And if after their knots went down, Edward put a plug in their place, keeping their come inside the omega for the rest of the day, none of his classmates had to know. His face was red as he sat at his desk, eyes meeting his alpha’s as Marcel continued their math lesson. It was their little secret and Louis loved it.


	4. Harry Doesn't Love His Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the wait! I didn't have a chance to edit it as I wanted to post it ASAP. So ignore the mistakes.... it's taken me hours to write this and it's currently 6:30am

‘We’re going to be late” the omega screeched with a panic filled voice, his breathing picking up, “if we’re late we won’t get to see the babies!”. It was a sight to see, hot tears streaming down Louis’ face as he rushed around the main floor. He was trying to get his three alphas out of the house. “Honey, we aren’t running late, we still have an hour until your appointment” Harry tried to reason, double checking the time on his phone. Louis had been a lot more sensitive to his anxiety lately meaning the alphas were almost always 45 minutes early to any place they needed to go. The poor boy hated being late normally, but today was already a stressful day. “Why don’t you want to see the pups? They’re yours and you don’t even care” he spit out with a broken sob, his shoulders shaking as the omega tried to breathe. The tall alpha let out a frustrated sigh before wiping a hand across his face. He got up off of the couch, making his way over to his distressed mate. “Baby, that’s not what I said at all” Harry tried to say, his voice low and sympathetic, “you know I want to see the pups as much as you do. I know you’re not comfy sitting in the waiting room chairs and it’s too hot to sit in the car for an hour, even with the air on. So we need to wait a little longer, hun.”

The green eyed alpha tried reaching a hand out to the small boy, immediately having his hand shrugged off. Louis’ shoulders continued to shake as he cried harder. At this moment he wanted nothing to do with the puppy-like mate. “What’s going on in here?” a rough, but oddly soothing, voice broke through the tense air. Louis’ red rimmed eyes met with Edward’s as he let out a pathetic sounding sob. “Harry doesn’t love his pups!” he wailed, his eyes hardening as he turned to give his other mate a dirty look, “he doesn’t care about them at all!”. As Louis continued to cry, he rushed to the oldest alpha, his black tshirt becoming soaked in the omega’s tears and snot. “Ed, that wasn’t even remotely close to what I said, I promise” Harry tried to explain with pain lacing his voice. The two brothers locked eyes as Edward rubbed a calming hand on Louis’ back. “What did Haz actually say, Pup? I’m sure he didn’t say what you think he did”. Louis had been feeling a lot more emotional as his pregnancy progressed, and it was easy for a few misworded instances to turn into full fights on the omega’s end. 

Through his sniffles, Edward could understand a few words, trying to piece them together himself. “Did he tell you we weren’t running late?” the eldest alpha asked softly before letting out a soft sigh, “Princess, we’ve still got a bit of time, and I won’t let you sit in the hot car”. Louis pulled his head out of Edward’s chest, glaring at the taller alpha. Of course it was going to be two against one, and this almost brought a fresh wave of tears to his eyes. Before that could happen, Edward knew he needed to fix the situation. “How about this” he started, a thoughtful look on his face,,” if we can leave in 15 minutes, we can stop for ice cream on the way to the school” the doctor promised. That seemed to immediately change the omega’s mood, “can I get the strawberry one I had last time?”. Louis’ eyes were sparkling with happiness at the thought of the homemade strawberry ice cream from the shop by his school. “The ones with the chunks of strawberry, right?” Harry finally spoke up, a smile upon his face now that the situation was handled. He was so thankful that they had this situation under control, knowing that would buy them a couple hours before Louis’ next big mood swing. “Yes! They apparently make it fresh everyday! It’s so good, nothing could compare!” Ice cream fixes everything.

It was a big day for the omega, and the alphas knew they’d need to tread very carefully with their mate if they wanted things to go smoothly. It was finally the end of June, and today they would not only find out the gender of their pups, but Louis’ highschool graduation was right after the appointment. Sadly, Marcel wouldn’t be able to be at the appointment due to his obligations at the school, there was no way for him to work around the ceremony preparation. Louis understood, and it thankfully didn’t end in a breakdown as the omega was reminded on the way to the hospital. The hot sun beat down on the black pavement, making Louis’ white flowy sundress stick to his skin, carefully showing off his small bump. His alphas were equally as obsessed with his growing tummy as Louis was, almost always having large hands cradling it. He was still small enough that his classmates didn’t notice he was pregnant, and they wouldn’t notice unless you actually took a look at the small boy. He was grateful for that, he couldn’t imagine what his old friends would have said about him carrying his teacher’s pups.

He had successfully avoided the two betas and two alphas he used to call friends for the last couple months, keeping his head low when he passed them in the hallway. The omega was cautious about who he was near and what he ate and drank since he was poisoned earlier in the year. The thought of losing his pup before he even got a chance to tell his alphas had scared him. He had only known he was carrying a pup the day before he drank the tainted tea, but that was long enough for him to love his baby. The mates haven’t heard from Nick or Amelia since that horrible day, and Louis was so grateful for that, but he continued to be cautious. Amelia no longer worked at the cafe, which made Louis’ job easier. He was truly enjoying himself there. He very rarely had a complaint made against him, being one of the customer favourites. He had a few regulars who would come in on the same days, same time, and order their usual orders. Louis picked up on their habits fast and would put in their tickets before they’d even arrive at Anne’s Place. The tips were nice, but Louis felt they were unneeded. His alphas never let him pay for anything, so Louis decided his tips and pay cheque would get put away for his two pups, wanting to make sure they would never know what it would be like to go without like he had done as a pup. He wanted to protect them for as long as he could. 

The triplets spoke with their lawyer, but because there was no solid proof of Amelia poisoning Louis, they decided they wouldn’t go to the police. Edward would never admit that Amelia nearly killing Louis is why he’s so obsessed with the omega’s health, not wanting to worry the boy. The doctor was scared there may be some health issues down the road due to the poison, and he didn’t want to miss any changes Louis would experience health-wise. That’s why Louis had to do blood work every appointment, the alpha was keeping track of all of the omega’s levels. Louis brushed it off, just thinking his mate was being obsessive due to his career. 

Louis was still experiencing motion sickness when in the car, and that’s why he currently had his head rested on the front passenger window. Edward’s eyes kept flickering over to Louis before he turned the a/c on the coldest setting. He knew that the cold hair could possibly help his mate’s nausea. “How are you feeling, Princess?” the alpha asked as he turned onto the road the hospital was on, “we’re almost there”. Louis pulled himself out of his thoughts at that, smiling a little when he noticed he had been rubbing his bump. “I’m okay” he assured the doctor, turning to look at Harry sitting in the back seat. “What do you think the pups are?” Louis had been so excited about this appointment, knowing they’d most likely find out the babies’ genders. He had himself convinced he was having two boys. “I think the boys will make good football players to take after me” he chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he did so. “I think we’ve got a little prince and princess in there” the middle alpha replied, “I just have a feeling”. 

“Well what do you think, Edward?” Louis turned to face his eldest mate. He had been asking the alphas this question for weeks now and Edward’s answer has always been “All I want is two healthy little pups”. “Such a sap” the omega said with a joyful laugh, shaking his head at the silly sounding response. “I think Nettie will tell me I’ve gotten so much bigger since I last saw her. I feel like I’ve gained 20lbs in a month” The omega had gained maybe 5lbs, but he felt huge. Nettie was his nurse, he saw her during every appointment, filling out all of his new symptoms, weight, cravings, as well as other medical notes. Louis absolutely loved the brunette omega, she was always a call or email away when he had questions about his ever changing body. The omega felt like he truly lucked out with his medical team, thankful that Edward’s position in the hospital allowed him to get the best of the best. “Nettie’s been saying we needed to get you to put on a little more weight to help the pups grow, we’ll have to tell her that your secret was strawberry ice cream” Edward joked, reaching a hand over to stroke Louis’ bump. “Hey, that’s not fair…” the omega said with a fake pout, “I’ll tell her that there’s actual strawberries in it… so technically it’s a fruit salad. It’s healthy!”.

And that’s what Louis said to his nurse as she weighed him, the bubbly laughter from the female omega floated across the room. “Alright, I’ll make a note saying it’s “technically a fruit salad” just for you” she repeated what Louis had said, accentuating it with air quotes. The staff absolutely loved Louis’ antics and stories, always getting a good laugh from him. “Well, looks like your fruit salad helped you gain 3.5lbs since your last appointment, and your blood pressure and heart rate are perfect. I bet it’s helpful that Dr Styles here has been keeping an eye on things as usual” Nettie said with a smile as she typed on the computer, completing Louis’ paperwork for the appointment, “next time you come in, I want to see if that dizziness goes away. But if it’s continuing to be bothersome, message me or have you alpha message me, and we can put you on medication for this. That may also help with your motion sickness in the car” she explained. 

As soon as Nettie left, Louis settled down on the uncomfortable exam table. He stared at the ceiling, his right hand rubbing his bump. “I’m so nervous” the omega mentioned, looking over to where the two alphas were sitting, “I just want to know they’re healthy, but I’m also excited to find out what we’re having”. Edward smiled at his mate, “I think we’re as excited as you are, Princess. And you don’t need to worry too much, you’ve been doing everything you can to stay healthy for our pups”. Edward had also been keeping a close watch on the doctor notes in his file, as well as any and all test results, he may have been more nervous about his mate’s health than Louis was. Edward needed to make sure the three of them were safe. The eldest alpha also kept notes on his brothers’ health records, making the both of them go to appointments with their primary care physician every 6 months. Marcel and Harry both had years of experience when it came to Edward’s little obsession, but Louis wasn’t used to anyone caring about him in that way. 

Sometimes it bugged Louis when Edward was like that. He’d become defensive, sometimes yelling at the alpha because of it. Louis never really had anyone who took care of him, or was concerned for his health or safety. It scared him to have someone who cared. It took Edward a few months to understand why Louis would build up these walls around himself when one of the triplets would outwardly show how much they care and worry about him. Gemma and Anne had both sat the brothers down and explained what was going on when Louis had stormed into his mates’ mother’s house. He had locked himself in Gemma’s childhood bedroom, refusing to speak to anyone besides the female alpha. Over the months, Louis and Gemma had become two peas in a pod. They were always texting, or on a call if they weren’t able to see each other in person. If Louis was fighting with his alphas and needed to go somewhere to calm down, the omega would walk or drive himself to Anne’s place and wait for Gemma to come over. The eldest Styles sibling had lived in the city the last few years, but decided to work full time at her mum’s cafe, so she moved back home. 

“Hello Lou” a sweet, soft voice broke Louis from his thoughts, his ultrasound tech, Lonnie spoke as she wheeled in her gear behind her. “So I hear you’ve been enjoying some unconventional fruit salad” the beta chuckled, winking at the boy, “that’s the best kind of fruit salad” she admitted. As the machine started up, Lonnie cleaned her hands with hand sanitizer before slipping on a pair of nitrile gloves. “I know today is your graduation, so I won’t keep you three too long. First we’ll do our normal ultrasound. I should be able to see what these little pups are. Now, I can either tell you here or I can write it down for you to look at with Marcel. But it’s up to you, Louis” she explained, sitting down on her rolling stool. 

Marcel had told Louis that he didn’t need to wait for him to know at the same time, and had told his brothers to make sure Louis found out at the appointment. So before Louis could respond, Edward spoke up. “Marcel wants him to find out here so he doesn’t need to wait. We’ll just tell Marcel after the graduation ceremony” The doctor assured Lonnie. The beta nodded, having just finished warming up the gel, “alright, let’s check on these pups!”. It was still weird for Louis to watch the sonogram happen, to him it all looked like an old tv, trying to make out the picture between static. “Okay, here’s pup number one. This little one is the smaller of the two, but they’re still a healthy size. They’ve grown since we last saw them so we know they’re still getting everything they need to thrive”. Louis watched the jelly bean looking things on the screen, being fascinated when they could hear the fast little heartbeat. Same thing with the bigger twin, healthy, fast heartbeat and was growing at the proper rate. As soon as Lonnie told the mates what they were having, Louis cried tears of happiness, he couldn’t believe it, and he knew he couldn’t wait to tell Marcel. 

With traffic, the three barely made it in time to Louis’ graduation ceremony, not being able to stop for ice cream. “I’m sorry, Princess, but I promise we can go right after this with Marcel, okay?” Edward said apologetically. He felt bad things got changed, but it was either ice cream or Louis graduating. “It’s alright, I probably would have been too nervous to eat it anyway. Are you sure the cap and gown looks alright? Or do I look dumb?” The omega wished he had tried the gown on two days ago when Marcel asked him to, but he hadn’t wanted to. He now realized his mistake. The white gown was pretty form fitting, and there was no way to hide his bump in this thing. “I guess I’m going out with a bang… everyone’s going to know once they see me. I hope Marcel is ready for this” Louis said as he bit down on his lip. “You look amazing, baby. Now hurry up and get to where you need to be. Ed and I are going to find our seats. We love you” Harry said while pressing a kiss to the omega’s head, giving him a one armed hug, Edward doing the same before they went separate ways.

Because Louis had been running late, he didn’t walk to his seats with his classmates. He slipped into the end of the row where he was meant to be seated without disrupting anything. The omega who was sitting right beside him was a quiet one and hardly spared a glance at the boy. The chairs were already very uncomfortable, and Louis could only hope this would go fast. Luckily, Louis could see where Harry and Edward were sitting, towards the center, right by the stage. Marcel was sat with the other teacher’s on the stage, he was helping with giving out the awards and scholarships this year. Louis and the triplets haven't legally changed the omega’s name so he was sat with the rest of the students with T last names. As the ceremony started up, Louis sighed to himself thinking ‘why didn’t i bring my phone?’. 

After what felt like hours, but was about 40 minutes, the quiet student next to Louis was called. “Wilbur Tomas. Will be attending Cambridge for History and Politics this coming fall. Wilbur has been on the honour roll every year he has attended here, and we wish him well in his future studies” the principal, Mr Samuels said into the microphone, handing the omega his diploma. They stopped to take photos for his parents before Louis’ name was called. Louis stood up, fixing his gown which had ridden up. ‘This is it’ he thought to himself. “Louis Tomlinson, or Tommo according to his team. Louis has been heavily involved with our football team, as the captain he has led our team to victory many times” The principal said with pride as Louis started to walk up the stairs to the stage, “we will miss you here Louis, but Oakwood University is lucky to have you play for them during their football season this year”. The omega looked shocked, immediately turning to his alpha, only receiving a huge smile in response. Marcel hadn’t told Louis that Oakwood had decided to take him on the team.

His emotions were intense, hard to control at times, but he just wiped at his eye trying not to ugly cry on the stage. He had his heart set on the ManU team, but after this season, they didn’t take him. All he wanted in life was football, and he thought he lost his chance. He took the diploma from the principal’s hand, turning to Marcel and Harry to take a picture. Liam stood behind the omega while Marcel pulled Louis into his side for the photo. Louis was officially done with highschool, and Marcel was allowed to flaunt their relationship all he wanted. There’s nothing the school could do if it wasn’t allowed because Marcel was going back to his old position at Oakwood University, Louis might always be a teacher’s pet, but he’s glad he’s starting a new school also being the teacher’s mate. “I’m so proud of you bunny, I didn’t have a chance to tell you earlier” the alpha said as he hugged his mate. “I guess we’ll have to pick up two jerseys from the university, maybe even a mini soccer ball. I need to teach our girls how to play footie” Louis said with a smirk, leaving a stunned alpha on the stage before he walked down the steps. “I guess we both got surprises on that stage” the omega chuckled to himself.


End file.
